<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>We Need a Little Gleemas by whiterabbit430</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27865730">We Need a Little Gleemas</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/whiterabbit430/pseuds/whiterabbit430'>whiterabbit430</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Glee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Christmas, F/F, F/M, Family, Gift Exchange, M/M, One Shot, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Snow, Visiting Santa Claus</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 00:08:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,786</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27865730</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/whiterabbit430/pseuds/whiterabbit430</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of December and Christmas themed glee one-shots and drabbles, I'm gonna try to do this for every day of December, but will probably only do it when I can. Thanks to anybody that is actually reading this as I am not the best at writing.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Artie Abrams/Tina Cohen-Chang, Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel, Carole Hudson-Hummel/Burt Hummel, Mike Chang/Tina Cohen-Chang, Quinn Fabray/Noah Puckerman, Rachel Berry/Brody Weston, Rachel Berry/Finn Hudson, Rachel Berry/Jesse St. James, Santana Lopez/Brittany S. Pierce</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Secret Santa</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is the first one-shot in my Christmas series, I hope you enjoy and keep reading as I will try to update every day of December.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>December 2009</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The glee club had never been happier, they had just won sectionals last week and winter break was fast approaching. The kids all shuffled into the choir room with presents in their hands, one by one placing them on top of the piano and then taking a seat on the risers. “I see everyone brought their presents for Secret Santa, one by one you guys can come up and hand your gifts out to each other.” Will said, “First up is Matt.”</p>
<p>Matt goes up to the piano and grabs the present that he bought, he hands it to Kurt. Kurt gives Matt a smile and opens the gift. “The new Beyonce CD!” Kurt exclaimed, “Thanks, Matt.” Matt nodded.</p>
<p>Next, Puck went up and grabbed his gift for Rachel, a menorah. “Thanks,” Rachel replied, “but you know I already own one of these and Hannukah is already halfway over.” </p>
<p>“Shalom,” Puck responded. Rachel just held the menorah as she looked around for a receipt. After that Brittany went up and grabbed her present that she got for Santana. Santana opened the box, quickly closed the box, and shoved it under her seat. </p>
<p>“It’s for our sleepovers,” Brittany said. Everyone just stared at them until Artie rolled up and grabbed his gift. He had chosen Tina for Secret Santa; Artie was still a bit mad over the fake stutter thing, but he decided to put his feelings aside for Christmas.</p>
<p>“I got you some new bracelets,” Artie said as Tina opened the gift.</p>
<p>“Thank you, Artie, Merry Christmas!” Tina replied. Artie smiled back at her, as Rachel went up to grab her Secret Santa present.</p>
<p>“I think my present is the best present here,” Rachel declared, everyone else snickered. “Open it Finn.” Finn slowly took the wrapping paper off scared of what lied underneath.</p>
<p>“A cat calendar with our faces on all of the cats, uh… thanks Rachel.” Finn responded.</p>
<p>“It is filled out with all of our dates for the next year,” Rachel replied. Finn gulped, as he thought to himself, when did we even start dating? After that awkward gift exchange, Kurt skipped up to the piano and grabbed his gift for Mercedes. </p>
<p>“A new hat! Thank you Kurtie!” Mercedes exclaimed, “You’re my best friend.” </p>
<p>Kurt replied, “I know I am.” Kurt sat back down next to Mercedes as Mike got up to grab his gift off the piano, a new Now That’s What I Call Music CD for Brittany. Brittany smiled at Mike, as Santana got up and grabbed her gift. She got Matt for her Secret Santa. Santana handed Matt the gift and inside he found a bag of Lindt Lindor Truffles.</p>
<p>Mr. Schue informed, “There are only four more presents left, how about next we have Finn come up.” Finn got out of his chair and grabbed his gift off the piano. He handed it to Artie.</p>
<p>Finn stated, “I got you a pair of suspenders because you always seem to have them on and a pair of wheelchair gloves because after we did Proud Mary, I realized they were quite important.”</p>
<p>“Thanks, I guess,” Artie replied. Next, Tina went up and grabbed her gift off of the piano. Her gift was for Mike Chang, she didn’t know much about him other than he is Asian and likes to dance, so she decided to buy him Just Dance for the Wii.</p>
<p>Tina handed him the gift and Mike smiled, “Thanks,” he replied. Then, Quinn walked up to the piano to grab her gift. She had somehow pulled Puck’s name for Secret Santa. She knew it was the world telling her she needed to repay him for letting her stay at his house and for helping pay for the costs of the baby, but she was still annoyed. She had thought long and hard about what gift to give her baby daddy, but eventually she figured out the best present she could give him other than baring his child. </p>
<p>Puck opened the box that Quinn had handed him and inside was a DVD. On that DVD it said, Fabray Ultrasound. Puck almost broke into tears but then he remembered where he was and pulled himself together. Quinn looked like she was about to cry when Puck gave her a hug. “Thank you, Quinn. This is the best gift I could ask for.” Puck said.</p>
<p>Will bellowed, “Only one gift and its from Mercedes.” Mercedes got up to grab the gift from the piano and handed it to Quinn, who was wiping a tear from her eyes. Quinn opened the box and inside was a beautiful Christmas dress and a note.</p>
<p>Mercedes began, “When I pulled your name from the hat for Secret Santa, I started brainstorming what I could get you for Christmas, and the only thing that sounded right was for me to get Kurt to sew a Christmas dress for you and invite you to my church for Christmas Eve and to invite you to my house for Christmas.” </p>
<p>Quinn cried, “Mercedes you don’t have to do this for me, I don’t deserve Christmas this year.”</p>
<p>“Yes, you do,” Mercedes exclaimed. “Everyone deserves a Christmas, and I asked my family and they said it was a great idea, plus you can sleepover on Christmas Eve.”</p>
<p>“I don’t know what to say Mercedes, this is the nicest thing anyone has done for me.” Quinn proclaimed. “I guess I’ll see you on Christmas Eve!” Quinn began to cry tears of joy, “Hormones,” is all she said.</p>
<p>“I guess this wraps up our Secret Santa, and I think I can say it was a success!” Will exclaimed. Everybody cheered as the bell rang for Christmas break. “Happy Holidays, I’ll see you next year.” Will said but everyone was gone at that point.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. First Snow</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Kurt and Rachel's first snow fall in New York.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is the second one shot in my series, there should be one more one shot coming out tonight. Thank you for reading.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>December 2012</p><p> </p><p>“Kurt,” Rachel shouted from her room, “It’s supposed to snow tomorrow so if you are going out make sure to wear a coat. Brody says that New York winters are cold and bitter. The more time you spend inside the better.”</p><p>“Thanks, for the heads up, but I think I’ll be alright.” Kurt shouted back. “Do you know if NYADA has cancelled your classes for tomorrow yet, maybe we could have a Christmas Movie Marathon.” </p><p>Rachel walked into the kitchen where her phone was charging and saw a text from Brody, and an email from the school. The text from Brody said, “Classes are cancelled tomorrow, do you mind if I come over tonight and stay with you to keep you warm.” </p><p>Rachel smiled and texted back immediately, “Of course, make sure that you beat the snow!” She then checked the email from NYADA that relayed the same information about tomorrow. Rachel went over to where Kurt was and said, “Classes are cancelled tomorrow, so we can have a Christmas movie marathon, but only if Brody can join us.”</p><p>“You know I don’t like him,” Kurt responded. “But if he makes you happy, he can watch with us.” </p><p>“Yay!” Rachel exclaimed, “I’ll tell him to bring a Christmas movie with him.”</p><p> </p><p>About an hour later, Brody arrived at the Bushwick Apartment with a DVD of the movie Elf. “When I told you to bring a Christmas movie, I meant a musical or romantic comedy, not a Will Ferrell movie.” Rachel proclaimed.</p><p>“It is a romantic comedy,” stated Brody, “He falls in love.”</p><p>Kurt agreed, “It technically is a romantic comedy.” </p><p>Rachel sighed in exasperation. Sometimes she wished that there was another girl in the apartment. That reminds her that she needs to email Quinn a weekly reminder about how she hasn’t used the train ticket yet to visit. “I’ll be back in a minute,” Rachel said. “I just remembered something that I had to do. Brody can you cook something for dinner.”</p><p>“Of course, I can whip up two turkey burgers and a veggie burger.” Brody responded as Rachel walked into her room to email Quinn.</p><p> </p><p>Several minutes later, Rachel emerged from her room and snuck up on Brody who was finishing up the burgers. “How much longer?” Rachel asked.</p><p>“Only a few more minutes, babe.” Brody responded, “Why don’t you set the table for dinner.”</p><p>“Okay,” Rachel answered, “But you know I don’t like to wait.”</p><p>“I know, I know,” Brody said, “I promise I won’t make you wait too much longer, why don’t you go talk to Kurt or something.” </p><p>Rachel went over to find Kurt on the couch watching a Hallmark movie. “I think I’ve seen this one before, the man is secretly a prince and they fall in love.” Rachel proclaimed.</p><p>“Rachel!” Kurt yelled, “Don’t spoil it for me, I haven’t seen it yet.”</p><p>“They’re all the same, Kurt,” Rachel responded. “There’s not very much for me to spoil.” They laughed. “Anyways can you turn on the weather, so we know how bad the storm is supposed to be.”</p><p>“Sure,” Kurt replied. Kurt flipped the channel to the Weather Channel. On the TV screen was the radar for the storm. “It’s supposed to start in an hour.” Kurt said. Both Rachel and Kurt got excited from that it was their first New York snow.</p><p>“Dinner’s ready!” Brody called, “You better come fast, or I will eat all of the burgers.” Kurt and Rachel walked over to the table and began eating, as they all talked around the table.</p><p> </p><p>After they all finished eating, Kurt and Rachel were basically suctioned to the windows. They didn’t want to miss the first flakes of the New York snow. Sure, they had seen plenty of snow in their days in Lima, but something about this was more magical.</p><p>“You guys act like you’ve never seen snow before.” Brody called, “It’s nothing special.” But to Kurt and Rachel it was. Your first snow in the city is something you never forget.</p><p>After watching the windows for 10 minutes, Kurt finally saw the first flake. “Rachel get your coat on; we have to go out and see the snow!” Kurt exclaimed. </p><p>Rachel and Kurt threw on their coats and ran outside, Brody just stared at them and laughed. When Rachel and Kurt got outside, they just watched the snowflakes fall down over the city. It was the most beautiful thing they had ever seen. They finally felt like true New Yorkers. Sure, snow is snow, but there is just something so special about a New York snow.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. A Hudson-Hummel Christmas</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Kurt and Finn's first Christmas together after their parents marriage.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is the last chapter I am adding today. I should hopefully have a new chapter by tomorrow. Thank you to anyone who has read this far, I greatly appreciate the support.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>December 2010</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was Kurt’s first Christmas with Carole and Finn. His family finally felt whole again. Kurt had not had a true Christmas since his mother died. He and his dad usually opened presents at 9 AM, watched the Disney Parade, and tossed a frozen pizza in the oven for dinner. But this year Carole was going to cook the family a Ham, and Kurt and Finn were going to help make sides. Burt wanted to help but every time he tries to cook something it either gets burnt, undercooked, or overcooked. So, he will just spend the day watching football with Finn joining occasionally when his mom doesn’t need him.</p>
<p>Kurt woke up Christmas morning at 8:30 to find Carole starting the ham and his dad putting the finishing touches on the presents under the tree. Finn was still asleep upstairs. “Good morning, Dad,” Kurt said, “Good morning, Carole, do you need any help with the ham?”</p>
<p>“I’m good right now,” responded Carole, “Why don’t you go wake up Finn and you guys can open presents.”</p>
<p>Kurt went upstairs to go wake up Finn, when he got a text from Blaine, “Merry Christmas!”</p>
<p>Kurt opened the message and typed back a reply, “And a very merry Christmas to you!” Kurt had not stopped thinking about Blaine since their duet at Dalton last week to Baby its Cold Outside. He didn’t know how Blaine felt about him, but he did know that all he wanted to do was sing with Blaine again. He knew from the second that Blaine grabbed his hand on the Dalton staircase, that he was someone special.</p>
<p>Eventually, Kurt remembered why he had gone upstairs in the first place and went over to knock on Finn’s bedroom door. He had been living with Finn since the end of last spring, but he still hadn’t gotten used to them being in the same living space. Since Kurt left McKinley and started going to Dalton, he has brought Finn a warm glass of milk every night in hopes of gossiping with him about the glee club and life at McKinley, but all Kurt has learned from these talks at night was that Finn broke up with Rachel after she made out with Puck. Kurt feels kind of bad for Finn, he is two for two, of his girlfriend’s cheating on him, with his supposed best friend.</p>
<p>After a few knocks on Finn’s door, Finn finally woke up. “Oh crap, it’s Christmas,” Finn exclaimed. “I’ll be out in a minute Kurt.” Finn got out of bed and put some clothes on. Finn checked his phone and noticed 20 missed calls from Rachel. She had been calling him non-stop since winter break started. Finn still couldn’t speak to her after what she had done to him, but he knew he couldn’t stay mad at her forever. But he probably wouldn’t talk to her again until after the new year. Although he did miss her.</p>
<p>A few minutes later, Finn emerged from his room, ready to open presents. He walked down the stairs to find Burt and Kurt sitting the couch near the tree and his mom putting the ham in the oven. “I’ll be there in a second.” Carole beckoned from the kitchen, “you can start opening gifts without me.”</p>
<p>Finn jumped at the opportunity and grabbed the first gift with his name on it, he opened it up to find… underwear. “Uh… just what I wanted,” Finn said disappointedly. As he grabbed a present addressed to Kurt and handed it to him.</p>
<p>“Yay, some new thread for my sewing machine,” Kurt exclaimed.</p>
<p>“How come Kurt gets all the good presents,” muttered Finn.</p>
<p>“Just wait,” responded Burt, “There’s some real winners coming up for you. Burt grabbed a present for himself and inside was a new grill master. “Yes!”</p>
<p>Next, Carole grabbed a present for herself. “A new blouse, thank you Kurt!” proclaimed Carole. </p>
<p>“How do you know it’s from Kurt and not from me or Burt?” asked Finn.</p>
<p>“Because I’m the only one who knows anything about fashion, Finn!” exclaimed Kurt.</p>
<p>The Hudson-Hummel’s continued like this until there were only two presents left under the tree. One was addressed to Kurt and one for Finn.</p>
<p>Finn grabbed his gift and jiggled it for a second to see if he could figure out what was inside. Then he ripped off the wrapping paper as fast as he could and found inside, “Tickets to a Brown’s playoff game! Thank you so much, mom and Burt.”</p>
<p>“I chipped in some money too, Finn,” said Kurt.</p>
<p>“Thank you, Kurt.” Finn replied.</p>
<p>Kurt then lunged for the last gift under the tree and quickly ripped it open. “I can’t believe you were able to get me the new Alexander McQueen jacket. They sold out within seconds.”</p>
<p>“Don’t just thank me,” replied Burt. “Finn and Mercedes helped as well. We all got on computers exactly at 12:00 AM on Black Friday and somehow one of us got one.”</p>
<p>“Thank you guys, Merry Christmas.” was Kurt’s reply.</p>
<p>“This is the best Christmas, I’ve ever had,” said Finn. “I love having a full family!”</p>
<p>“Me too, bro!” Kurt said in response, “I wouldn’t trade this for the world.” </p>
<p>Carole snapped a picture of Finn and Kurt with all of their presents near the Christmas tree. “I love this family, Merry Christmas!”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Merry Snixxmas</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This one-shot is a chat fic about Snixxmas.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>After, the Snixxmas Charity Drive that launched today I got inspired to write a chat fic based on Snixxmas in the Glee world. I hope you all enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>December 2018</p><p> </p><p>New York Group Chat<br/>
December 10 – 6:00 PM</p><p>Santana: I’m throwing a Christmas Party on the 20th at my apartment! I’m dubbing it Snixxmas!<br/>
Artie: What is Snixx?<br/>
Santana: It’s my alter ego, Four eyes. Keep up!<br/>
Kurt: I love parties. What do we need to bring with?<br/>
Santana: Just a donation to a charity of my choice, I know you all have big pockets, so you better give generously.<br/>
Blaine: Sounds great, count me and Kurt in!<br/>
Santana: Oh, this wasn’t an invitation, this is me telling you that you will all be there.<br/>
Rachel: Uh, thanks. Can I bring Jesse?<br/>
Santana: As long as they bring at least $100 for charity, anyone is welcome!<br/>
Brittany: I love this babe, I’ll see if I can take some of Lord Tubbington’s money from online poker<br/>
Mercedes: Should we invite the other New Directions, who aren’t in New York?<br/>
Tina: That’s a good idea, Mercedes.<br/>
Santana: Sure, I’ll send a text to the other group chat.</p><p>- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -</p><p>New Directions Group Chat<br/>
December 10 – 6:30 PM</p><p>Santana: For anyone not in New York, I am throwing a Christmas party called Snixxmas at my Apartment on the 20th. If you can come it would be appreciated, but if not, I created a GoFundMe page to donate to the charity of my choice.<br/>
Sam: I would love to come, but I can’t leave the glee club before the big Christmas concert, so I’ll just donate instead. What’s the charity anyway?<br/>
Santana: It’s called Alexandria House, it is a cause near and dear to my heart.<br/>
Quinn: That sounds great! I will see if I can get into New York for the party.<br/>
Santana: That would be great.</p><p> </p><p>December 15 – 3:00 PM</p><p>Santana: Snixxmas is in 5 days, get excited!<br/>
Quinn: I can come into New York on the 19th and stay until the 22nd.<br/>
Santana: That’s great, Quinn. Can anyone else not in New York come?<br/>
Sugar: My daddy can fly people in on his private plane.<br/>
Marley: Can I get a ride there, I want to come.<br/>
Sugar: Sure</p><p>- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -</p><p>Quinn – Santana<br/>
December 18 – 5:00 PM</p><p>Quinn: Can you pick me up from the airport tomorrow?<br/>
Santana: Of course, are you ready for Snixxmas?<br/>
Quinn: Obviously, how crazy is it going to get.<br/>
Santana: On a 10/10 scale, an 11.<br/>
Quinn: Wow!</p><p> - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -</p><p>New York Group Chat<br/>
December 19 – 7:30 PM</p><p>Santana: Who’s ready for Snixxmas tomorrow?<br/>
Blaine: Me<br/>
Kurt: Me<br/>
Tina: Me<br/>
Mercedes: Who all is coming anyway?<br/>
Santana: So far I think it’s, Brittany, Blaine, Kurt, Mercedes, Tina, Artie, Rachel, Jesse, Quinn, Sugar, and Marley.<br/>
Tina: That’s a good amount of people. You should probably create a group chat for the party.<br/>
Santana: Thanks, that’s a good idea</p><p>- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -</p><p>Snixxmas Group Chat<br/>
December 20 – 5:00 PM</p><p>Santana: Snixxmas starts in 1 hour!<br/>
Tina: Yes!<br/>
Quinn: I’m so excited!<br/>
Kurt: Can’t wait!</p><p> </p><p>December 21 – 10:00 AM</p><p>Kurt: That was a crazy party!<br/>
Mercedes: Your boyfriend was wild, last night. How much did he have to drink?<br/>
Kurt: Only 2 bottles<br/>
Tina: Wow, I think it helped that Sam came too.<br/>
Quinn: I can’t believe Sam came, he said that he couldn’t.<br/>
Mercedes: I think he wanted to make a grand appearance.<br/>
Santana: Trouty Claus was great, but Rachel as an elf was hilarious.<br/>
Rachel: That was supposed to be serious, not comedic.<br/>
Quinn: Sure, Rachel<br/>
Brittany: Lord Tubbington was the life of the party!<br/>
Santana: He sure was Britt-Britt.<br/>
Artie: I got lucky last night.<br/>
Tina: You flirted with a lamp, I don’t think that counts as getting lucky.<br/>
Artie: Wait, that was a lamp, I thought it was you.<br/>
Mercedes: No, it was definitely a lamp! LOL<br/>
Santana: Who’s ready for next year’s Snixxmas!<br/>
Kurt: Me and Blaine are.<br/>
Marley: Me<br/>
Sugar: Me<br/>
Quinn: I can’t wait.<br/>
Santana: Merry Snixxmas!</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Here’s the link to donate to the Snixxmas Charity Drive for Alexandria House https://www.gofundme.com/f/snixxmas-charity-drive-in-memory-of-naya-rivera?utm_source=customer&amp;utm_medium=copy_link&amp;utm_campaign=p_cf+share-flow-1</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Tree Lot</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Klaine buy a tree for Tracy's first Christmas.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is the first chapter set in real time. Throughout December I'll probably have a few more chapters like this.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>December 5, 2020</p><p> </p><p>Blaine and Kurt were freaking out, it was their first Christmas with Tracy and they wanted it to be perfect. Even though Tracy will not remember it. So, it was no surprise when Blaine asked Kurt if they could go get the best tree money could buy. That was why Blaine and Kurt were spending their Saturday afternoon driving around New York with a screaming baby in the back.</p><p>“Maybe we should have left Tracy with Rachel and Jesse,” stated Blaine. </p><p>“No,” responded Kurt as he tried to sush the crying baby. “She needs to be here when we find the perfect tree.”</p><p>“Kurt, we have already found five perfect trees,” replied Blaine. “Why couldn’t we just take one of those?”</p><p>“They weren’t the “perfect” tree,” answered Kurt. “I will know it when I find it. </p><p>Finally, they arrived at their sixth tree lot of the day. Blaine groaned, “If we don’t find the “perfect” tree here, I’m taking Tracy home and we can try again tomorrow.”</p><p>“We’re gonna find it today, no matter what.” Kurt said, “I swear.”</p><p>“Blaine jokingly replied, “Don’t swear there are child present.” As he covered up Tracy’s ears.</p><p>Blaine and Kurt walked around the tree lot with Tracy for an hour before Kurt spotted it, the “perfect” tree. Kurt screamed, “Oh my gosh, that’s it! That’s the tree!”</p><p>Blaine rushed over to Kurt with Tracy in the child carrier on his chest. He took a glance at the tree and just started laughing. “This is your perfect tree. It looks just like every other tree in the lot, what’s the difference?”</p><p>“This,” Kurt said as he grabbed Blaine and kissed him on the lips. Then, he took Tracy out of the baby carrier and kissed her on the head. Kurt lifted her up towards the tree and she smiled the biggest smile they had seen all day. “This is the tree, Blaine.”</p><p>“I know, Kurt,” replied Blaine. “This is the only tree that matters.” And they kissed once more.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Artie visits Santa</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This one shot is set in the past, as an eight year old Artie visits Santa less than a year after the accident.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I thought it would be cool to write a chapter looking into Artie's past before the beginning of the show. I may do some other chapters like this with some other characters.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>December 2001</p><p> </p><p>Artie Abrams was eight years old and just five months ago his life was changed forever. He was riding in the front passenger side of his mom’s car when a driver of a tractor trailer fell asleep at the wheel and crashed into them. Artie’s mom was completely fine, but Artie woke up in a hospital bed without the feeling of his legs. Since, then he has been using a wheelchair to get around. He even got his family to make his house more accessible for him. They moved his bedroom downstairs and added ramps all around the house. Artie and his family didn’t understand why this happened but, they were lucky that he was still alive.</p><p>Christmas was fast approaching and there was only one thing that Artie wanted. He wanted for life to go back to the way it was before the car crash. So, it was no surprise when Artie asked his parents to take him to go see Santa at the mall. His parents happily agreed and promised they would take Artie to the mall on the first Saturday of December.</p><p>The first Saturday of the month came up faster than Mr. and Mrs. Abrams expected, but they were prepared. At 3:00 PM they all got into they van they had bought after Artie accident and headed to the mall. When they got into the mall, the Abrams noticed the long line for Santa and tried to plead with Artie to just go home and come back another day, but Artie insisted, so they got in line.</p><p>After standing in line for half an hour they had moved maybe 10 feet. Artie had watched as each kid sat on Santa’s lap and had wished it was that easy for him. As the next person went up to Santa, he moved up a few inches.</p><p>“Ow, you ran over my foot!” screamed a black girl in front of him standing with her mom, dad, and older brother.</p><p>“My bad, still getting used to the chair,” replied Artie. He had been in the chair for a few months, but it was still hard to maneuver. Artie sat there waiting in line as he watched his parents talk with some other adults in line. </p><p>Two hours later, Artie had finally made it to the front of the line. Artie rolled up towards Santa and his mother picked him up and placed Artie on Santa’s lap. Mrs. Abrams backed up so she could take a picture, as Artie told Santa what he wanted for Christmas. “All I want for Christmas is for things to go back to the way they were before my accident.”<br/>
Santa looked at Artie’s mom for reassurance and then stared back down at Artie, “I will try my best to help you, but just know I’m not a miracle worker, and I may not be able to grant your wish this year, but maybe one day you may walk again.”</p><p>Artie was not a fan of the answer but he kind of understood. Mrs. Abrams grabbed Artie off of Santa’s lap and they reunited with Mr. Abrams before heading to the car. On the way out, Artie wiped a tear from his eye. He now knew what he feared was true he would never walk again, or so he thought. Little did Artie know that one day Santa would grant his wish even if only for a day.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. The Letter</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Quinn gets an unexpected letter from someone she hasn't heard from in a long time.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I thought it would be interesting to look into Quinn's father and how he has affected her life.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>December 2021</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Quinn had not heard from her father in years but suddenly she was confronted with a letter from him in her mailbox. She took the letter up to her apartment and opened the envelope marked, Lucy Quinn Fabray.</p>
<p>- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -</p>
<p>Dear Disgrace, I mean Lucy Quinn,<br/>	I am sorry that I have not spoken to you in twelve years. I wanted to inform you that I am getting remarried and my fiancé would like me to invite you to Christmas dinner this year. My fiancé would like to have a real relationship with my children, even you. She has been in contact with your sister, Franny and that is how she got your current address. I would like to let you know that I have still not forgiven you and would appreciate if you did not show up.  I mean, I am looking forward to seeing you this Christmas. <br/>Sincerely,<br/>Russell Fabray <br/>&amp; his fiancé, Jenni</p>
<p>- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - </p>
<p>Quinn tossed the letter in the shredder and started preparing dinner. She was not going to let her father’s negativity drag her down.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Helping Others</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The New Directions at the William McKinley School for the Performing Arts helping out at the homeless shelter on Christmas Eve.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This chapter isn't that good, but I thought it would be cool to see Sam leading the New Directions during Christmas time and some ideas he would have.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>December 2015</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was the Sam’s first Christmas as the director of the New Directions, and he was thinking of something for them to do the week before Christmas break. He went to see Principal Schuester for advice. “Hey, Mr. Schue,” asked Sam. “Do you have any ideas of what I should do with the glee club for Christmas?”</p>
<p>“I never really had a plan,” admitted Mr. Schue. “I just went with whatever the club wanted to do. Like, your first Christmas with glee club, you guys just started decorating the tree, and then after you came back from Kentucky, the glee club Christmas special just fell into our lap. Don’t think to much and the perfect idea will come to you.”</p>
<p>“Thanks, Mr. Schue,” responded Sam. “I’ll see if that works.” Sam walked back to the choir room with a skip in his step, he was just going to wait for the idea to come to him. On the way back to the choir room, Sam had a flashback to his first Christmas in glee club. He remembered the day after Sue stole the presents and their tree, that the glee club was going to sell their hair and watches, gift of the magi style. Then, inspiration struck, What, if I read them gift of the Magi and then we donate our time to the homeless shelter on Christmas Eve, just like in junior year. Sam knew what he was going to do today.</p>
<p>Sam called up the homeless shelter and asked if they needed any more help for Christmas Eve. The homeless shelter said that they are always looking for help and actually have 15 spots to fill but could always use more. Sam told them that he had some hard workers that were ready to help out. The homeless shelter was glad to hear that. </p>
<p>That day after school Sam presented his plan to the New Directions. “I thought that now would be a great time to read to you guys an awesome Christmas story, that probably all have heard of but haven’t actually read, The Gift of the Magi.” Sam proclaimed.</p>
<p>Spencer responded, “We’re not Kindergarteners, you don’t need to read to us!” Most of the other New Directions agreed.</p>
<p>Sam insisted, “You don’t need to pay attention, but it would mean a lot if you listened to what the book has to say.”</p>
<p>“Fine,” blurted Spencer. </p>
<p>Sam started reading the story as most of the New Directions zoned out, but as the story continued more and more people started to pay attention, and by the end of the story everyone was zoned in, even Spencer. They all seemed to enjoy the message of the story. </p>
<p>“That was a heart-warming story,” said Madison.</p>
<p>“Yeah, it makes me wonder, how can we help out those that have it tough this time of year.” Asked Mason.</p>
<p>“I already thought of that,” said Sam. “We are going to help out at the homeless shelter on Christmas Eve.”</p>
<p>Jane responded, “That sounds like a great idea, we would all love to help, wouldn’t we?”</p>
<p>“Yeah.” “Yep.” “Sure,” said a chorus of New Direction members it was a plan.</p>
<p>“Can I let you guys in on a little secret,” asked Sam. “I was once homeless and had to go to the homeless shelter to get food. I lived in a motel and cared for my siblings while my parents searched for work. It was hard, but because of volunteers we were able to get food and live semi-normally.”</p>
<p>“Wow, I never knew that about you, Mr. Evans,” said Madison.</p>
<p>Sam spoke up, “I don’t really like to talk about it, it was a really hard time for my family.”</p>
<p>“We understand,” squeaked some of the members.</p>
<p>A few days later the New Directions met up at the homeless shelter to help hand out food, play with the kids, and sang songs. It was a great time and they all felt better about themselves and were happy to make other people happy. Sam felt that he had succeeded as a teacher in teaching his students a great lesson. This was the best Christmas most of the New Directions had had in a long time. They felt great about themselves and were high on the giving spirit.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Snowball Fight!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>10 year old Finn, Puck, Santana, and Brittany have a snowball fight for control over the park.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm sorry I haven't updated in a couple of days, I have been super busy this past week. This chapter is short and cringy, but I hope you enjoy. I hope to upload a few extra chapters over the weekend.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>December 2003</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“There are three feet of snow outside,” said the Newscaster. “All of the schools in the Lima School District are closed today.”</p>
<p>Finn cheered softly he was excited for the day off but did not want to wake up his mom who had was still sleeping. Finn was in fifth grade and was stoked for the first snow day of the school year. He grabbed the phone and called up his best friend, Noah Puckerman. “Hey Puck, did you hear about the snow day?”</p>
<p>“Of course, I did.” replied Puck, “See you at the park in an hour?”</p>
<p>“Sure, see you there.” responded Finn. Finn went up to his bedroom to get his clothes for the snow. He knew that if he didn’t wear his stupid snow suit his mom would have an attack. </p>
<p>An hour later, Finn met Puck in the park and cheered, “Nobody else is here yet, we have free rein!”</p>
<p>“Not for long!” shouted Santana Lopez from behind a tree. She emerged with Brittany Pierce. “We want the park to ourselves.”</p>
<p>Noah yelled, “Why don’t we have a snowball fight for control over the park!” The three other kids nodded their heads in agreement.</p>
<p>“Alright,” replied Santana, “ten minutes to prepare.” The four kids started making piles of snowballs and built walls out of snow. Both groups took the full ten minutes to prepare for the battle of the park.</p>
<p>Brittany started, “The fight will commence in 3… 2… 1! Go!” Santana threw the first snowball right towards Finn, but it just narrowly missed as he ducked.</p>
<p>“Ha ha! You missed!” Finn laughed before a snowball flew into his mouth, “Not fair!” Puck and Finn grabbed a few more snowballs and pelted them at the girls.</p>
<p>Puck shouted, “We will win!” The battle continued like this until both sides started running out of snowballs, then they started breaking apart the wall for more snowballs.”</p>
<p>“How are we deciding the winner?” asked Brittany.</p>
<p>“I don’t know,” replied Santana, “Why don’t we ask boy Chang over there, who he think won!”</p>
<p>“Alright,” said Finn, “I’ll go ask him.” Finn walked over to Mike who watched the battle from the swing set. “Hey Mike, Santana, Brittany, Puck, and I had a snowball fight, and we were wondering if you could tell us who won.”</p>
<p>“I don’t think either of you guys won or lost,” said Mike. “All of you just look cold and wet. Why don’t you just play together, you looked like you were having fun.”</p>
<p>“That’s not the answer I was expecting,” said Finn, “but thanks for your help Mike.” Finn waved bye and ran back to his group. </p>
<p>“What did he say, dude.” Asked Puck. “Which group won?”</p>
<p>“He said that he didn’t see a definitive winner and that we should play together.” Answered Finn.</p>
<p>Santana replied, “I am not spending my snow day with you losers! Let’s go back to your house, Britt, we can play there.” They left to head towards Brittany’s house. Finn and Puck stayed at the park and played in the snow for hours. Snow days are the best!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Christmas Duet</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Blaine and Kurt perform their first Christmas duet together as a married couple.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm sorry that the chapter is short, but I am still quite busy. I'll try to update a bit more over the next days. But enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>December 2014</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was Kurt and Blaine’s first Christmas as a married couple, and they were excited to finally be able to sing a Christmas duet as husband &amp; husband. They went over to the piano in the Hudson-Hummel living room and began to flip through the book of Christmas songs. The chose to sing, Winter Wonderland, as Burt and Carole watched fondly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Blaine:<br/>Sleigh bells ring, are you listenin'</p>
<p>Kurt:<br/>In the lane, snow is glistenin'</p>
<p>Kurt &amp; Blaine:<br/>A beautiful sight<br/>We're happy tonight<br/>Walkin' in a winter wonderland.</p>
<p>Blaine:<br/>Gone away is the bluebird</p>
<p>Kurt:<br/>Here to stay is a new bird</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Blaine stared at Kurt lovingly remembering their days at Dalton when Kurt sang, Blackbird, as they started the next line together. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kurt &amp; Blaine:<br/>He sings a love song<br/>As we stroll along<br/>Walkin' in a winter wonderland.</p>
<p>Kurt &amp; Blaine:<br/>In the meadow we can build a snowman<br/>And pretend that he is Parson Brown<br/>He'll say "Are you married?", we'll say "No, man,<br/>But you can do the job when you're in town."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They looked at each other with admiration, joyful that they were actually married now, after the rough year they had just had apart.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Blaine:<br/>Later on, we'll conspire</p>
<p>Kurt:<br/>As we dream by the fire</p>
<p>Kurt &amp; Blaine<br/>To face unafraid<br/>The plans that we've made<br/>Walkin' in a winter wonderland</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kurt and Blaine sang the last line together before they shared a loving kiss. Burt and Carole clapped as Carole wiped a small tear away from her eye. These past couple of years have been hard, but that performance helped lighten their hearts, if only for a few minutes.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. A Two-Year-Old Christmas Story</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Tracy Anderson-Hummel is two-years-old and is excited for Christmas like every other child in the world.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry I haven't really been posting, I've just been really busy with school. I should have a longer chapter ready over the weekend for your enjoyment.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>December 2022</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tracy Anderson-Hummel stormed into her parent’s room at 4 in the morning. “Daddy, Papa, wake up it’s Christmas!” Tracy screamed, as she jumped up on their bed. Kurt and Blaine arose a bit grumpy, but their moods changed once they saw Tracy’s face. “Santa came! Santa came!”</p>
<p>Blaine finally spoke, “He sure did, Princess. Let’s go downstairs and open up presents!” Tracy rushed her father’s out of their bedroom and into the living room where the tree was. She grabbed the first present she could get her hands on and ripped it open. She was disappointed to find a bowtie in the box.</p>
<p>Kurt said, “I think that present is for Daddy, but here’s one for you.” Kurt handed her a big present. Tracy ripped it open and found a beautiful dollhouse inside. She squealed with excitement.</p>
<p>They continued like this throughout the morning. Kurt got some designer clothes and a new sewing machine, Blaine got more bowties and a gift certificate to the cronut shop, and Tracy got new dolls and more toys. “I want to watch the parade,” stated Tracy. </p>
<p>Blaine replied, “I don’t think it’s on for another couple of hours, but you can help Papa and I in the kitchen.” Tracy nodded in agreement and they all worked together in the kitchen until the parade came on TV. </p>
<p>Then, they sat on the couch in the living room and watched the parade together. As they were watching the parade, Blaine and Kurt noticed Tracy was starting to drift off in their arms. They tried to stay quiet in order to help her fall asleep. Once Tracy was asleep, Blaine and Kurt snuck away into the kitchen to finish making lunch. Their little two-year-old slept peacefully as they cooked the ham. It was a beautiful Christmas sight.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. New Baby</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>I wrote this chapter for Rachel Berry's Birthday, it's very short.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I decided to write a short chapter for Rachel's birthday. I am still really busy and probably won't write for a few more days but enjoy this short drabble.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>December 1994</p><p> </p><p>“Push,” shouted a white man and a black man in a hospital delivery room as a brown-haired woman screamed from extreme pain. “Push our little star out!”</p><p> </p><p>Rachel Berry was brought home a few days later. Hiram and Leroy Berry had not stopped cooing over her since then. Rachel was born on the 18th of December, Hiram and Leroy was super enthusiastic, but they also felt like they were way over their heads. Having a baby is much harder than they thought it would be. Especially since Rachel has barely stopped crying since she came home. Were they rushing into things a bit too fast? Maybe. But was this the happiest they had ever been? Absolutely! What a great way to start the next year!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Christmas Eve</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This is based during season three after the events of Extraordinary Merry Christmas. Quinn brings Sam and Rory with her to Christmas Eve mass at church.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I thought it would be cool to write a Christmas Eve chapter at church for these characters. Merry Christmas Eve and we'll see how many more chapters I actually end up writing in December. Enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>December 2011</p><p> </p><p>After Sam and Quinn finished helping to serve food at the homeless shelter, Quinn was about to hop in her car to head to church for Christmas Eve mass when she decided to ask Sam if he would like to come with. Quinn asked, “Hey Sam, do you want to come to church with me and my mom? I know you have an early drive in the morning, but it’s the least I can do.”</p><p>“Of course, Quinn,” replied Sam. “I wish I could spend Christmas Eve with my family, but this is the best I can do until tomorrow when I drive to Kentucky to see my family for Christmas. Can I bring Rory too, he seems to like spending Christmas with me?”</p><p>“Sure,” responded Sam. “The more the merrier! Do you guys need a ride in my car?”</p><p>Sam said, “Yeah, I’ll go get Rory and meet you in the parking lot in five minutes.”</p><p>- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -</p><p>They met Judy Fabray at the church just five minutes before mass started. Judy asked Quinn, “What took you so long? I see you brought Sam Evans but who is the Irish kid?”</p><p>Quinn replied, “Sorry, we were helping out at the homeless shelter. This is Rory Flanagan he’s a foreign exchange student from Ireland. Sam is his Christmas sponsor, I think.”</p><p>Judy responded, “That’s wonderful.” The church service started as they finished their conversation. It was the same service as every year, but nobody cared. It was Christmas Eve, and it is even better when everyone is together. </p><p>After the service ended Quinn brought Sam and Rory to their respective homes that they were staying at. First, she dropped off Sam and the Hudson-Hummel’s and said, “Have a nice drive tomorrow and Merry Christmas!”</p><p>Sam responded, “Thanks Quinn, Merry Christmas to you as well.”</p><p>Then, Quinn dropped off Rory at the Pierce house, as he got out of the car Quinn told him, “Merry Christmas, I hear that it is really interesting at Brittany’s house.”</p><p>“Thanks, Quinn,” Rory said as he went on his merry way. “I hope you have a Merry Christmas and thank you for making me feel so welcomed.”</p><p>Quinn replied, “It’s no problem.” Rory walked into the Pierce household as Quinn got in her car and drove back home.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Thanks for Reading!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Just wanted to say thanks, to everyone that read my first story on here.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Thank you to everyone that took the time to read my first story on Archive of Our Own. I was going to write another one-shot but I got really busy over the past 2-3 weeks. I might work on and complete that story some time within the next year. I will also try to start another story over the next couple of weeks so be on the look out for that. Thank you to all who read and gave kudos it was much appreciated for my first fanfiction. I hope you enjoyed and watch out for more from me.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for taking the time to read, please leave feedback and kudos, so that I can improve my stories.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>